The Forgetten Fairytale
by ChorusKidP
Summary: Goofy has read lots of fairytales before. But when Goofy visits The Land of Fairytales, He discovers a fairytale no one has heard.
1. chapter 1

Today, Mickey and his friends were having a sleepover at the clubhouse. They were all ready for the sleepover. Except something was missing: A book to read before bedtime. Goofy, who had been practicing his magic, tried to pick a book for the gang to read. As a result, all the books in the Clubhouse Library turned blank. Every page was white and had no pictures or words.

"YOU REALLY GOOFED UP THIS TIME!" Donald yells at Goofy. Daisy and Minnie hold Donald down in case he wanted to fight.

"Ok let's not get too violent here..." Mickey says trying to break up the argument. Goofy was hurt about what Donald said.

"it's ok Goofy..." Toodles says comforting the goof.

"Maybe Dad knows what to do"

"I sure do" Ludwig von drake says as he marches into the Clubhouse. He explains that the Land of Fairytales contains a book which can bring back the stories to the Clubhouse Library. it had a heart, a diamond and a square on it. The gang went outside where the Telescope reflected against the sunset and a portal opened up. Before anyone can enter, Goofy crashed into the professor and he drops the switch to the Telescope and it breaks apart. Goofy falls into the portal as the telescope goes down. Goofy was stuck inside and the rest of the gang was stuck outside.

"You done goofed up again" Donald says. Daisy hits him.

"Be nice" Daisy says in anger.

"Don't worry everybody. I'll go by myself to the Castle of Fairytales and get the book. Don't worry about me. Ahyuk!" Goofy says walking off.

"But how is Goofy gonna use the Mouskatools if Toodles is not with him?" Mickey asks.

"My cousin lives in the Land of Fairytales. I'll just send him my Mouskatools" Toodles said.

"Hopefully he doesn't lose them..."


	2. The path

As Goofy walked forward, he noticed that his outfit had changed from his simple clothes to what seemed to be an Orange Pantaloon. He stopped in his tracks to discover a fork in the road. Two chipmunks were there too.

"Well hello there" one of the chipmunks said.

"Hi little chipmunks" Goofy said.

"Where are you heading?" the other chipmunk said.

"I'm on my way to the Castle of Fairy Tales to find a book. It had a heart, diamond and a... chair??" Goofy said. Looks like he already forgot.

"Which way leads to the castle?" Goofy asked.

"The right path does" the chipmunks a

said.

"By the way, who are you?"

"Why I'm Goofy. I come from the clubhouse" Goofy said bowing down. The chipmunks giggled.

"We'll call you Goofyfella" the chipmunks said. They began to take the left path.

"See you later Goofyfella" the chipmunks said leaving. (For the rest of the story, Goofy will be referred to as Goofyfella) Goofyfella began to take the right path while trying to remember what that last shape was.


	3. Goofles

Goofyfella heard music as he walked

"I wonder who's playing that music?" he said.

He continued walking until he saw a duck playing a flute. He had a dog with him as well. The two seemed to be leading a group of baby ducks.

"It's Pied Piper and he's has a little Merry Dog" Goofyfella said. He walked over to the two.

"Howdy doo! My name is Goofyfella and what a nice flute that is" Goofyfella said.

"Thank you very much" Pied Piper said. he looked to see how many ducks were there.

"I wonder if i have all 9 ducks.." Pied Piper said.

"Why don't we count them?" Goofyfella suggested.

"1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9. 3. 6. 9" They sang. Goofyfella accidentally bumped into Pied Piper and his flute fell to the floor and snapped in half. The baby ducks scattered around the area.

"How am i gonna fix this and get the ducklings back" Pied Piper said. The Merry Dog whined.

"Maybe i can fix your flute. With a mouskabiddley Boo. Uh i mean Mouskatool. Ahyuk! Everybody said 'Oh Toodles!' " Goofyfella said.

"Oh Toodles!" Pied Piper and Goofyfella said.

Suddenly an orange blur zoomed by.

"Ya Hooie!" the blur said. It crashed into a nearby bush.

"Whoopsie A-A-Ahyuk!" the blur said.

Goofyfella was confused. This blur was not Toodles.

The blur popped out of the bushes. It looked like Toodles. Only it was orange and green and dark blue instead of baby blue, yellow and red. he had oval eyes and a buck tooth smile. Reminded Goofyfella of himself.

"Hey! You're not Toodles" Goofyfella told the blur

"That's because I'm To-To-Toodles' cousin. I'm Goofles" The blur told Goofyfella as he laughed again.

"Goofles?" Goofyfella said.

"That's right A-A-Ahyuk!" Goofles said.

"Toodles is sending me all his mouskat-t-tools. Watch this!" Goofles says. His ears light up and a ding is heard.

"Mouskatools received. So just call me if you need a mouskatool in the Land of Fairy T-T-Tales" Goofles said.

"Gwarsh everything _is_ different in the Land of Fairy Tales" Goofyfella said. Goofles was gonna get some getting used to. Goofles handed Goofyfella and Pied Piper some tape to fix the flute. Pied Piper played the fixed flute and all the ducks came back.

"Wow it works just like new. Thanks Goofyfella" Pied Piper said. He then gave Goofles a stern look, which made Goofles sweat. The Merry Dog barked happily. Pied Piper played the flute as he leaded the ducks forward.

"Goodbye Goofyfella" Pied Piper said as he left.

"See ya later Pied Piper" Goofyfella said as he waved goodbye to them.

"Well we better get going" Goofyfella said after Pied Piper left.

"Yes we m-m-must" Goofles added. The two sang a song as they walked.


	4. Hansel and Gretel

"We're on our way to the castle. To get a book that has a heart, a diamond and a pear!" Goofyfella sang. A pear didn't sound right either. Goofles stopped in his tracks.

"Could you... repeat that last part for me Goofyfella?" Goofles asked.

"I said we're going to the castle to get a book that has a heart a diamond and that last shape i don't remember" Goofyfella told Goofles. Goofles froze at the word 'castle'. He looked as if he saw a ghost.

"Are you feeling alright Goofles?" Goofyfella asked.

Goofles shook his head.

"I need a moment to collect myself. If you need me just call" Goofles said. He then flew away to a nearby tree. This wasn't the Goofles Goofyfella met a few seconds ago.

Goofyfella walked into the forest when he noticed a house made of candy.

"Oh boy! a house made out of candy" Goofyfella said. As he walked, he noticed two mice at the house already.

"Hello little mice. My name is Goofyfella and it's a pleasure to meet ya" Goofyfella said.

"Hello! My name is Hansel Mouse and this is Gretel Mouse" the male mouse said.

"We found this candy house while trying to get home. The birds ate our bread crumbs and we need some help getting home." Gretel Mouse said.

"We have to get home before that crazy witch Clarabelle gets here-"

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appears. The 3 of them cough at the smoke. A Witch stood before them. Hansel Mouse and Gretel Mouse screamed.

"It's the witch!" they said.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT US"

"No I'm not gonna eat you I'm a good witch" Clarabelle said.

"Then why do you have that bag of groceries?" Gretel Mouse said pointing to a bag.

"I was gonna make muffins for anyone who visited today. Unfortunately, everybody thinks all witches are bad and that's why no one visits me anymore" Clarabelle said with a frown.

"We'll help ya make cookies Witch Clarabelle!" Goofyfella said. He felt bad for Witch Clarabelle and wanted to help her in a kind way. Clarabelle got her cauldron and they put milk, flour, and 2 eggs. When they finished adding the ingredients, it seemed they had nothing to mix it all together.

"We need a mouskatool. Everybody say 'Oh Goofles!' " Goofyfella called out.

"Oh Goofles!" They cried. Goofles came zooming by on his pogo stick. He wasn't paying attention and fell into a puddle. All was silent for a moment. Then Goofles popped back up.

"Oops" he said. Goofles gave the gang an oar to mix the ingredients. Then they made delicious muffins for everyone in the forest.

"Thanks so much Goofyfella" Clarabelle said as she ate a muffin.

"Well i couldn't have done it without Goofles here" Goofyfella said pointing to the mouskadoer.

"Aw sh-sh-shucks!" Goofles said turning a dark orange. Hansel Mouse, Gretel Mouse and Clarabelle gave Goofles blank stares as if he was a ghost. Goofyfella and Goofles said their farewell and continued forward.


	5. The castle

As Goofyfella and Goofles continued forward, Goofyfella noticed Goofles was dragging behind him.

"Ya know this c-c-castle t-t-thing is kinda r-r-rubbish. Why don't we just l-l-leave" Goofles said sweating a storm.

"Are you ok Goofles? You've been acting strange since i mentioned the castle" Goofyfella said.

"Me? Oh I'm fine really" Goofles said. Goofyfella gave him a glare.

"I'm not buying it" Goofyfella said being more concerned.

"Well it's because i...Allergic to castles!" Goofles lied.

"That's not true isn't it?" Goofyfella said crossing his arms.

"Ok you got me..." Goofles said.

"The truth is... I'm the prince of the Land of Fairytales"

"WHAT?!" Goofyfella shouted. Goofles was a prince?! But how? Goofyfella wondered.

"If you're the prince, you shouldn't be afraid of the castle. They should let you in bingo bongo" Goofyfella said.

"Well... Allow me to put it this way" Goofles said. He pulled out a book with the cover drawn on. It was titled The Forgotten Fairytale.

"Once upon a time... There was a prince. His name is Goofles" Goofles began.

"He was a kind prince. Everyone loved him. Except for King Pete. He was jealous of how much love the prince was getting. So he stole the witch's spell book and cast a spell on the prince, making sure everyone forgot Goofles was ever a prince. Goofles begged to get back into the castle but they refused. Now a hero must rise and break the spell." Goofles says.

"That hero is you Goofyfella. You have to help me get my crown back and in return I'll help you retrieve your book before Nighttime"

Goofyfella thought for a second. He felt bad for the little fella losing his crown to a spell.

"I'll do it" Goofyfella said. Goofles cheered. He gave Goofyfella suction cups to get up the castle's icy walkway


	6. The Spell has been lifted

Goofyfella knocked on the door to the castle. King Pete opened the door and saw Goofyfella smiling at him. When he saw Goofles, he slammed the door.

Goofles' ears drooped down. Goofyfella knew this ear droop too well. Toodles did it when he was upset.

"Are you ok?" Goofyfella asked.

"Yeah. Im ok now shut up" Goofles said pretending to be calm. Goofles then jumped into Goofyfella's arms, crying into his pantaloon. Goofyfella patted his back as he cried.

"There, There it's ok Goofles..." he cooed. They hugged for a few minutes while Goofles sobbed.

"Now I'll never get my crown back" Goofles sniffled

"And you'll never get your book for your friends. I'm sorry Goofyfella..."

"It's ok Goofles" Goofyfella said.

"We can always find another way. Winners never quit"

Goofles broke free from the hug.

"Yeah. For the Land of Fairytales!" Goofles said with his hand high. Goofyfella laughed.

"That's the spirit"

The two peeked through an open window.

"How are we gonna get in Goofyfella?" Goofles whispered. Goofyfella looked at a bookshelf inside the castle. On the top of the shelf was the book he needed. It had a heart, a diamond and a square. Next to the book was a spell book. Goofles can use it to reverse the spell and get everyone's memory back.

Goofyfella climbed into the castle window while Goofles stayed outside. Goofyfella carefully tiptoed inside. On the way, He accidentally stepped on a poorly placed rubber duck. King Pete turned around and noticed Goofyfella near the bookshelf.

"Oh No!" Goofyfella thought.

"INTRUDER!" King Pete yelled. The Queen came quickly with some guards. The chipmunks from earlier were there too handcuffed. Goofyfella had to act quickly. He gave Pete a punch and he fell over, squishing the guards. The chipmunks broke free and ran off, thanking Goofyfella as they left. Goofles handed Goofyfella the mystery mouskatool: balloons. Goofyfella floated to the top and grabbed the book. He then threw the spell book at Goofles.

"What am i supposed to do with this?" Goofles said.

"REVERSE THE SPELL!" Goofyfella yelled. Goofles flipped through the book quickly and found the page to reverse the spell.

"BRING BACK THE SEALED MEMORIES THAT BELONG TO THE KING" Goofles yelled.

A string of magic surronded Goofles. Time stood still forever. Goofyfella was lifted by this magic. Music played and everything rose higher and higher before everything crashed down and Goofyfella was hit by a book and knocked out.


	7. The end

"Are you ok?..." a voice said. Goofyfella slowly opened his eyes to see a young boy standing in front of him. He had orange hair, freckles, green eyes and a crown on his head. He wore an prince outfit.

"Who are you?" Goofyfella asked the boy.

"It's me Goofles" the boy said. "The spell gave me back my crown and the ability to turn into a human"

Goofyfella looked around. The Queen stood next to the prince. The king was no where to be found.

"Where's King Pete?" Goofyfella asked.

"Oh we took care of him" The Queen said. The guards escorted a handcuffed Pete into the dungeon.

"Goofyfella, thank you so much for finding my son. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" The Queen said. Goofyfella checked his watch. 5 minutes to bedtime.

"Well, I need to go back home so I can bring back the stories to the Clubhouse Library" Goofyfella said.

"Don't worry Goofyfella I got you" Goofles said. He grabbed on to Goofyfella and turned into mouskadoer form. The two flew away as The Queen waved at them.

When they got to the portal, which opened at the right time, they landed.

"Goofyfella..." Goofles started.

"Yeah?..." Goofyfella said.

"Thank you" Goofles said. "For bringing back my crown and saving the Land of Fairytales" He then gave Goofyfella a small book.

"You can always come back here using this book. You're always welcome to visit" Goofles smiled.

"Thanks Goofles" Goofyfella said. He began to walk through the portal.

"Say 'Hi' to Toodles for me" Goofles said.

Goofy stepped onto the grass of the clubhouse back in his regular clothes.

"Goofy!" The gang cheered seeing him.

"We missed you pal" Mickey said.

"See? I told you he wouldn't goof up. Now pay up!" Daisy said to Donald. Donald grunted as he reached for his wallet and gave Daisy $10.

"I hope Goofles didn't cause you any trouble" Toodles said.

"Nah he was alright. Now let's head back inside to read our stories" Goofy said. He lead the gang into the clubhouse, where he would tell them a fairytale no one had heard.

Goofy placed the book on the shelf, and all the blank books restored to its former glory. He picked up a small green book and everyone gathered around him.

He opened the book.

"Once upon a time, there lived a prince..."


End file.
